


Marked

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zaehlt
Genre: Alles was zählt - Freeform, Angst, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-02
Updated: 2010-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marks we leave and how we leave them differ. A quick study in love bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

Deniz kisses like he fucks, exuberant and wild, by turns sweet and harsh. The marks he leaves are accidental and easily concealed: crescent bruises on hip bones, nipples sucked until they’re red and tender, a pulling soreness when you sit down and have to shift discreetly until you get comfortable. Sometimes, lying in bed or showering together, Roman and Marc compare the traces that he’s left, and smile at how similar they are; how he can love two people in such different ways, yet mark them both the same, imprinting himself on their skin with equal parts generosity and shyness.

*

Marc’s love bites are deliberate, placed with intent and a teasingly raised brow. You never care while it’s happening, because you’re too crazed, too close, too desperate to come, and all too often it’s the precisely timed sting of teeth that sends you over. Roman is grateful for the excuse of the ice rink’s chill that allows him to wear turtlenecks, and Deniz swears while the Male Function make-up girl covers up livid marks. Still, by the time they feel Marc’s teeth again, neither of them complains, and neither questions his keen need to stake his claim upon their bodies.

*

Roman rarely leaves marks at all. It’s not that he’s gentler or more inhibited; his fingers dig as deep and his control wavers as freely as Deniz and Marc’s. But somehow their skins rarely retain his touch as he undoes them with his fingers, lips, tongue, cock; they dissolve beneath him, give themselves up completely, and when every gasp has been uttered, every drop been spilled, their skin remains unblemished but for the most temporary reddening. Occasionally, though, something happens, something gives: Roman’s teeth and nails sink deep, and when they’re done, there’s blood, and gouges that last for weeks.


End file.
